1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an in-sink dishwasher for automatically washing household dishes. The invention further relates to a liquid feed system for supplying liquid to the in-sink dishwasher. The invention also relates to a self-aligning liquid feed system for an in-sink dishwasher having a removable basket that carries a spray arm.
2. Description of the Related Art
In-sink dishwashers use the bowl of a sink to form part of the dishwasher housing that defines a wash chamber, with the open top of the bowl providing access to the wash chamber. A liquid recirculation system sprays wash liquid throughout the wash chamber to clean any dishes placed within. A lid covers the open top of the bowl when the in-sink dishwasher is being used to prevent the splashing or spraying of the recirculating wash liquid out of the open top of the bowl.
For the in-sink dishwasher to be convenient for the anticipated user, conversion between the in-sink dishwasher and sink must be easy and simple. Such a convenient appliance will preferably not require the user to couple or uncouple any liquid supply conduits associated with the dishwasher function when switching between the dishwasher function and a traditional sink function. A convenient appliance will also minimize the number of dishwasher components that must be inserted or removed from the sink when switching between the dishwashing and sink functions.
The convenience of the appliance to the user must also be weighed against the complexity and redundancy of components needed to accomplish both the dishwashing and sink functions to avoid any unnecessary decrease in product reliability and any unnecessary increases in product costs.
The invention relates to an in-sink dishwasher capable being used as a traditional sink and as a dishwasher. The in-sink dishwasher comprises a sink having a bowl formed by a bottom wall from which extends a peripheral side wall. The bottom wall and side wall collectively define a wash chamber having an open top for receiving dishes to be washed. A basket is provided and is removably mounted within the wash chamber. The basket is inserted into the wash chamber through the open top to seat the basket in the wash chamber. A sprayer is mounted to the basket and has a liquid inlet through which liquid is introduced into the sprayer for subsequent spraying throughout the wash chamber. A liquid conduit is fluidly coupled to the wash chamber and supplies liquid to the wash chamber. A self-aligning liquid coupling connects the liquid conduit to the sprayer liquid inlet as the basket is seated within the wash chamber. As the basket is inserted into the wash chamber to seat the basket therein, the self-aligning coupling adjusts its position to ensure the coupling of the liquid conduit to the sprayer liquid inlet.
The self-aligning liquid coupling preferably comprises a nozzle having a proximal end fluidly coupled to the liquid conduit and a distal end defining a nozzle outlet. The nozzle is mounted to the bowl for lateral moment relative to the peripheral side wall whereby the lateral moment of the nozzle aligns the nozzle outlet with the sprayer liquid inlet as the basket is seated to effect the self-alignment.
The nozzle is preferably rigid. The nozzle also preferably terminates in a spray head that directs the liquid laterally toward the peripheral wall.
The nozzle extends through an opening in the bottom wall and the outer periphery of the nozzle is smaller than the outer periphery of the bottom wall opening to permit the nozzle to move laterally until a portion of the nozzle outer periphery abuts a portion of the opening outer periphery. The range of relative lateral movement between the nozzle and the bottom wall opening is at least as great as the range of relative lateral movement between the basket and the bowl to ensure the nozzle can be aligned with the inlet of the sprayer as the basket is seated within the bowl.
The self-aligning coupling can further comprises a base to which the proximal end of the nozzle is connected. The base is located adjacent an exterior surface of the bottom wall that is opposite the wash chamber and within the liquid conduit such that liquid flowing through the conduit presses the base against the exterior surface to seal the base thereagainst and direct the liquid through the nozzle.
The self-aligning coupling can further comprise a deflector mounted on the sprayer to deflect the nozzle laterally and align the nozzle with the sprayer liquid inlet as the basket is seated. The deflector is preferably a collar that at least partially circumscribes the sprayer liquid inlet. The collar preferably has an angled surface oriented to contact and laterally deflect the nozzle into the sprayer liquid inlet. The angled surface is preferably sized such that the nozzle will be received entirely within the angled surface for the entire range of motion of the basket relative to the peripheral side wall of the bowl.
The sprayer is preferably a spray arm mounted to a lower surface of the basket. The spray arm can be removably mounted to the basket. The basket is preferably formed from multiple wires and the spray arm is snap-fit to at least one of the wires forming the bottom of the basket.
The in-sink dishwasher can further comprise a recirculation inlet that is fluidly connected to the wash chamber and the liquid conduit to form a liquid recirculation loop when the basket is seated within the wash chamber thereby permitting the recirculated spraying of liquid in the wash chamber. A pump that is fluidly connected to the recirculation loop can be provided for pumping liquid through the recirculation loop. A liquid heater can also be connected to the recirculation loop for heating liquid pumped through the recirculation loop.
The in-sink dishwasher can include a filter disposed within the recirculation loop between the recirculation inlet and the wash chamber. Similarly, a sump can be provided that fluidly connects to the wash chamber through the bottom wall of the sink and the recirculation inlet is preferably located within a wall of the sump.
A waste liquid drain can be located in the sump below the recirculation inlet for removing the liquid from the wash chamber. The sump can further comprise a stopper support for supporting a stopper in a sealed condition to fluidly close off the sump from the waste drain. The stopper support is preferably located between the recirculation inlet and the waste drain.
A recirculation drain fluidly can be provided for connecting the recirculation loop to the waste drain thereby permitting the draining of liquid from the recirculation loop through the waste drain while the stopper closes off the waste drain. A drain pump can be fluidly connected to the recirculation drain for pumping liquid from the wash chamber.
A lid can be hingedly mounted to the sink and used to close the open top of the wash chamber when the sink is used as an in-sink dishwasher.
In another aspect, the invention relates to an in-sink dishwasher capable being used as a traditional sink and as a dishwasher. The in-sink dishwasher comprises a sink having a bowl formed from a bottom wall and a peripheral side wall. The bottom wall and the side wall collectively define a wash chamber with an open top for receiving dishes to be washed. A basket is removably mounted within the wash chamber and is sized to be inserted into the wash chamber through the open top to permit the seating of the basket in the wash chamber. A sprayer is mounted to the basket and has a liquid inlet through which liquid is introduced into the sprayer for subsequent spraying throughout the wash chamber. The liquid conduit is fluidly coupled to the wash chamber and supplies liquid to the wash chamber. A poppet valve fluidly connects to the liquid conduit and fluidly couples with the liquid spray inlet when the basket is seated within the wash chamber to effect fluid coupling of the liquid conduit and the sprayer.
The poppet valve preferably comprises a nozzle with a nozzle outlet that aligns with the sprayer liquid inlet when the basket is seated within the wash chamber. The poppet valve is self-aligning to ensure that the nozzle outlet aligns with the sprayer liquid inlet when the basket is seated within the wash chamber. Preferably, the nozzle is laterally movable relative to the side wall to affect the self-alignment of the nozzle outlet with the sprayer liquid inlet. The nozzle can terminate in a spray head having at least one laterally oriented outlet to laterally direct the liquid exiting the spray head toward the side wall.
The poppet valve comprises a housing with an opening and the nozzle extends through the poppet opening. The nozzle has an outer periphery that is smaller than the outer periphery of the poppet opening to permit the nozzle to move laterally until a portion of the nozzle periphery abuts a portion of the opening outer periphery. The poppet housing can form a portion of the sink bottom wall. The range of relative lateral movement between the nozzle and the top and housing opening is at least as great as the range of relative lateral movement between the basket and the bowl to ensure the nozzle can align with the inlet of the sprayer as the basket is seated within the bowl.
The in-sink dishwasher can further comprise a deflector mounted on the sprayer to deflect the nozzle laterally to thereby align the nozzle with the sprayer liquid inlet as the basket is seated. The deflector is preferably a collar that at least partially circumscribes the sprayer liquid inlet. The collar can have an angled surface that is oriented to contact and laterally deflect the nozzle into the sprayer liquid inlet as the basket is seated within the wash chamber. The angled surface is preferably sized such that nozzle will be received entirely within the angled surface for the entire range of motion of the basket relative to the peripheral side wall of the bowl.
The sprayer is preferably a spray arm having a hollow interior and the sprayer liquid inlet is fluidly connected to the hollow interior. The nozzle preferably extends through the sprayer liquid inlet and the at least one laterally oriented opening is received within the hollow interior of the spray arm to laterally direct liquid into the spray arm hollow interior.
The in-sink dishwasher further comprises a recirculation drain that is connected to the wash chamber and the liquid conduit to form a liquid recirculation loop when the basket is seated within the wash chamber thereby enabling the recirculated spraying of liquid in the wash chamber. A recirculation pump can be fluidly connected to the recirculation loop and is used to pump liquid through the recirculation loop. A liquid heater can be fluidly connected to the recirculation loop for heating the liquid pumped therethrough.
The in-sink dishwasher can also include a waste liquid drain for removing liquid from the wash chamber. A drain pump can be fluidly coupled to the waste liquid drain for pumping liquid from the wash chamber through the waste drain.
A lid is preferably movably mounted to the same to provide for closing the open-top of the wash chamber when the sink is used as an in-sink dishwasher.
In another embodiment, the invention relates to a method for cleaning an in-sink dishwasher comprising a bowl having a bottom wall and a peripheral side wall forming a wash chamber, a basket received within the wash chamber for holding dishes to be washed, a sprayer carried by the basket for spraying liquid through out the wash chamber to clean the dishes, and a liquid supply for supplying liquid to the sprayer. The method comprises: uncoupling the liquid supply from the sprayer, spraying liquid against the peripheral side wall from the liquid supply, and draining the sprayed liquid from the wash chamber.
Preferably, the uncoupling of the liquid supply from the sprayer comprises removing the basket from the wash chamber. The spraying of liquid against the side wall preferably comprises laterally spraying the liquid from a nozzle located near the bottom wall.
The spraying of liquid can comprise a wash step where liquid comprising a mixture of detergent and water is sprayed against the peripheral side wall. The spraying of liquid can also comprise a rinse step where a rinse liquid is sprayed against the peripheral side wall. Preferably, the rinse step follows the wash step. The rinse liquid is preferably water. The liquid can be heated.